


Lost in the Dark

by SimmeringSun



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: "It was a game they had played and a game Kirby had gotten used to over the years. He and Meta Knight would miscommunicate and fight, and as soon as Kirby broke his sacred mask and it would all end in a flash."Or the story where Kirby wants answers and realizes that he and Meta Knight are both lost in the dark in their own ways.





	Lost in the Dark

It was a game they had played and a game Kirby had gotten used to over the years. He and Meta Knight would miscommunicate and fight, and as soon as Kirby broke his sacred mask and it would all end in a flash.

He would see the face of the man he had fought and looked up to for a while and feel like he was looking into a mirror. He would feel like he wasn't alone but then in a flash the knight would whisk away, taking the pieces of his mask with him.

Sure, the relationship between Kirby and the knight had slowly been morphing from enemies to a sort of friendship but Kirby still knew little to nothing about the knight and it tormented him to no end. 

He wanted to know who Meta Knight was; who he himself was. That was why on a sunny day he slowly found himself floating upwards to the knight's ship.

As he started to approach the ship he heard the alarmed shouts of the the crew on the ship.

“Sir Meta Knight! Kirby is approaching the ship from the west!”, He heard Sword say which started a wave of unnerved murmurings. 

“He's on the ship sir!”, Blade said with slight panic as Kirby landed his feet on the ship. Kirby knew that they were all still a bit scared of him due to the past Halberd incident but he didn’t know their fear of him ran this deep. He felt a bit guilty at coming unannounced and causing the shipmates distress.

“Calm down.” A voice said smoothly with no hint of alarm. Kirby looked to his right and saw the knight he was looking for coming onto the main deck. Like an off switch, the moment he spoke his command the murmuring stopped, but the defensive positions still stayed.

Kirby willed himself not to smile or wave to his friend. Everytime he hinted at trying to get answers from the knight, the knight would simply change the subject or announce that he had some business to attend to. When the knight did this Kirby would accept it and trust that the knight will tell him soon. But soon never came. Kirby knew if he crumbled and went soft he wouldn't get the answers he wanted.

“I...want to talk.”, Kirby said slowly. He still wasn't used to language and his speech was spotty.

“Talk? Is there trouble in Dreamland?”, Meta Knight asked as his hand went instinctively on the handle of his blade.

“No. Just talk.”, He said and then he looked around to see the weary gazes of the crew around them. “Alone.”

Meta Knight stays silent for a moment, as if he sensed the usual carefree attitude that Kirby commonly presented was replaced with something more serious.

“Alright.”, He says decidedly. “Follow me Kirby. Nobody is to follow us.”

The crewmates nodded hesitantly as Meta Knight started walking with the young puffball trailing behind. When they finally reached a room which Kirby presumed to be Meta Knight's office, he closed the door behind him.

“Forgive me for having my suspicions but a request from you to talk is quite odd.” Meta Knight says. “So tell me, what is it you wish to talk about.”

“You.”, Kirby says.

“Ah, my least favorite topic. Maybe try another one?”, Meta Knight says and Kirby’s lips curve downward at the display of dry humor. 

“Why?”, Kirby asks.

“Why what?”, Meta Knight asks.

“Why the mask?”, Kirby says and he can see Meta Knight's hand instinctively brush against his mask and his eyes squint for a moment before the knight brushed it off.

“It's part of the knight uniform to don a mask.”, Meta Knight says in a expertly nonchalant voice.

“Not true.”, Kirby says with a huff.

“Oh? Are you proposing that I am a liar?”, The knight says.

“Yes.”, Kirby says simply and Meta Knight snorts at this.

“If you do not accept my answers that I am giving you then you're always welcome to leave. I am quite busy anyways.”, Meta Knight says as he motions to stacks of paper on his desk.

“You look like me.”, Kirby says and Meta Knight freezes in his tracks.

“Well many people look like others. What's your point?”

“What am I?”, Kirby asks with desperation slipping into his voice.

“A nosy child perhaps?”

“What are we?”, Kirby pleads.

“We are done here is what we are.”, Meta Knight says. “You want answers and I don't have them Kirby.”

“Liar!”, Kirby says as he approaches the knight. He was sick of being confused and lost and looking in the mirror and not knowing what in the world he was. And there Meta Knight was, dancing around the answers he clearly had behind that mask but not offering a single one. And for what? His pride? Did he enjoy seeing Kirby confused? Did he feel superior to him for having the answers over his head and so far out of his reach? It made Kirby want to cry and lash out but he never did. He wanted to trust the knight but now he didn't know what to believe.

“As I have said, if you do not like my answers I suggest you leave.”

“Please. You know.”

“And what if I did have the answers you want me to say? What would that accomplish? I'll tell you this Kirby. It won't change anything.”, Meta Knight says as he averts his gaze from the child.

“I would trust you.”, Kirby says and Meta Knight hesitates.

“You don't trust me?”, Meta Knight asks calmly. Kirby knew the knight at least enough to know the hurt hidden behind that layer of projected apathy.

“I do but...you don't trust me.”, Kirby says carefully.

“You are a child Kirby.”

“A trust one. I promise.”, Kirby says.

“Trustful.” Meta Knight corrects. “And I still have nothing to say.”

Kirby is about to demand again before a thought latches in his mind. He rolls it over a bit and tries to push it away as being mean and childish but he thinks about how Meta Knight was treating his questioning like a game. Fine. If he wanted to play it this way.

“Fine.” Kirby huffs. “Can I have candy?”

“Candy?”, Meta Knight asks before he follows Kirby's line of sight to the jar of chocolate that lay clearly in open on Meta Knight's desk. 

“Those aren't mine, I don't know who left those there.”, Meta Knight says slightly flustered and Kirby represses the urge to giggle at the knight's blatant lie. “But I suppose you can have one.”

As the knight walked over to the jar, Kirby followed behind. As Meta Knight reached for the jar, Kirby swiftly took of the knight's mask from behind, the knight gasping in shock as he lashed out at Kirby but missed.

Kirby held the mask in his hands as his heart seemed to beat out of his body. There was the knight, his face contorted in anger but it was perfect. The knight can't run away unless he wanted his mask back.

“Kirby…”, The knight said with clenched teeth in seething anger. The knight extended his hand in a direction that Kirby wasn't in. “Hand over my mask before you regret it.”

Kirby stayed still, holding his breath and staying quiet. He could wait all day.

The knight sighed, rubbing his face and taking a deep breath.

“Listen. If you give me my mask back right now I will consider not reprimanding you for it.”, Meta Knight says obviously trying to stay calm.

As Kirby observed the knight he noticed that something didn't fit. It was the first time he had really got to see the other without him warping away. He had white eyes that seemed to be glazed and never looked at him. His cheeks were slightly red in anger and his hand was still reaching out for someone who wasn't there.

“Kirby, give it back. Now.”, The knight said in a dangerous tone.

“Answer.”, Kirby said and immediately ran in a different direction and hid under the desk. He peeked under the desk and was confused to find the knight still standing at the place that he had spoken.

“Kirby please.”, Meta Knight said and Kirby’s heart broke at the pleading tone. Kirby was confused but then it clicked.

“Meta...can't see?”, Kirby asks and Meta Knight sighs and turns in his direction.

“Yes..Kirby I need my mask to see.”, Meta Knight says hesitantly. “This is dangerous information that I expect you to not share with anyone.”

“Of course.”, Kirby says as he slowly got out from under the desk. He felt incredibly guilty at his action and a few tears fell from his eyes. If he had known how important it was he wouldn't have stolen it. He was just upset at Meta Knight for treating everything like it was a game that he thought he could do the same. But he realized that this all wasn’t a game. They were both just scared. Kirby was scared of the unknown and Meta Knight was scared of the already known.

“I'm sorry.”, Kirby says in a quivering voice as he walked over to the knight and took in the sight of the knight's face rarely shown before he took Meta Knight's hand and put the mask in it.

The knight took the mask and put it back on, blinking a few times in the process.

“That was incredibly foolish of you. I should throw you off the ship for what you did.”, The knight told the sniffling child. “But..in some regards perhaps you are right. I know many things Kirby and these things regard you..and my history. It's incredibly unfair and it will just make you sad or put you in danger. In a way I thought maybe I could protect you from that.”

Kirby wiped away his tears and smiled up at the knight.

“Step by step.”, Kirby says with a reassuring smile.

“Yes. I suppose I could tell you step by step..”, the knight says as he sighs and sits down in his chair, Kirby quickly following suit and sitting in the chair across the desk.

“I'll tell you but if you ever touch my mask again without permission I won't hesitate to hurt you.”, Meta Knight says dangerously and Kirby nods understandingly.

“I’m sorry.”, Kirby says again, tears still falling from his eyes.

“It..It is fine Kirby. I know you didn’t mean it. You didn’t know.”, Meta Knight says as he awkwardly offers Kirby a pat on the head. “I know sometimes it appears that I do not trust you, especially when I hide things like this. But..”

The knight stops there but Kirby understands. The knight trusts him, he just believes that he is somehow protecting Kirby by concealing information.

Meta Knight sits at the chair behind his desk and Kirby hops on the chair across and smiles. He was glad the knight was finally being truthful to him, even if he felt bad about how he made the knight open up.

“Alright...To start off, I suppose I must tell you of when I was a Star Warrior.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a discussion with an old friend a while ago who told me their theory that Meta Knight was blind. It's been stuck in my mind for a while so I wrote this.
> 
> (Also the last sentence is based on the cartoon)


End file.
